


Castor

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Danny, too weak to manifest himself, invisibly accompanies his friends to school.
Series: Asterism [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Castor

It had taken hours to convince him, but eventually Danny caved. He had spent all weekend with Sam and Tucker, and the stars had powered him up enough to be heard on the living plane, so the argument wasn't as difficult as it could have been, but Tucker still hadn't been expecting such a fight.

Still, though, he and Sam eventually won, and on Monday morning Danny floated invisibly behind them into Casper High. They only knew he was there because of the slight chill that had steadily grown stronger over the past few days.

The chill had stopped moving with them when they passed the now-trashed memorial, so Sam and Tucker waited with him. To anyone else that passed them, of the small handful of people who actually braved the outdoors nowadays, they simply looked like they were mourning. And on Friday, they would have been.

Now, it seemed Danny was the one grieving. Tucker wondered if he had fully dealt with his own death.

Probably not, if the living were still dealing with it too.

Eventually, the trio made their way indoors. The hallways were nearly empty. Only a small collection of teachers and a only slightly larger amount of students had continued with schooling after the initial invasion. Now, there were only about five students per teacher. Unsurprisingly, the students who didn't skip were mostly those labeled as 'nerds'. There was Mikey, and Lester, and Nathan. Jazz was there, of course, though everyone treated her like glass.

To everyone's shock though, about half of the A-List had come back to school too. They seemed to hover around Dash, constantly watching him as if they expected him to breakdown any moment. Kwan kept one hand on Dash's shoulder, and Paulina, Star, and Valerie whispered to each other, glancing at the jocks every few moments.

"What's up with them?" Danny whispered in Tucker's ear.

Tucker forced himself not to flinch. "They've been like that ever since... y'know. Dash hasn't even so much as snapped at anyone. In fact, I don't think I've heard him say a word."

Sam scoffed. Her eyes burned angrily. "Serves him right. He's to blame for all of this."

The air suddenly turned bitingly cold. "I don't blame him for my death, and neither should you," Danny hissed.

After a very uncomfortable moment, in which Sam and Tucker stared at each other with wide eyes, the air faded back to its normal chill.

"Sorry," Danny whispered.

Sam stuttered, "It - it's okay, Danny. I'll try to get over my grudge."

Tucker nodded nervously.

Luckily, the bell rang before anyone could continue the conversation. Sam and Tucker dashed to their first period class, Danny trailing behind almost lazily. After all the students were inside the classroom, Mr. Lancer shut and locked the door, as had become custom in hopes of preventing a ghost from entering. Tucker almost snorted at the thought. "Right," Mr. Lancer said, sending Sam and Tucker the same concerned look he had given them each day since the accident. "Today we're going to be reading some articles. I want you to compare the writing style to your own essays, particularly the ones you turned in last class." He counted the students. "Work in pairs."

Sam and Tucker immediately turned to each other, leaving a space between them for Danny, who they could feel hovering over their shoulders. They chatted quietly as Lancer passed out the papers.

"You know," Danny whispered, "the best part of being dead is that I don't have to write essays anymore."

"Whatever, Danny. Besides, we all know Tuck just copied his off the internet."

"Guilty as charged."

Danny laughed quietly, just as Lancer reached their desks. He paused, having heard the echoey sound, before shaking his head and slapping a pair of papers onto the desktop. He walked away, mumbling under his breath.

Tucker, who had been holding his breath, sighed. "You gotta be more careful, man. People are paranoid nowadays."

"Sorry," Danny said again.

"Don't apologize," Sam said, "just be careful. We've already lost you once. I don't think I could handle it if it was permanent."

Danny squeezed their shoulders, and Sam and Tucker got to work. Danny occasionally pitched in with his opinion, and the three slowly worked their way through the assignment.

None of them noticed Mr. Lancer's eyes on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! My tarot cards say it's gonna be a good one.


End file.
